Avionics
:Not to be confused with the Avionics component for Landing Craft. Avionics comprise the modular subsystem components of a Railjack, analogous to Mods for Warframes or weapons. There are two major components of Avionics: First the "software" modules themselves (divided into three categories of Integrated, Tactical and Battle Avionics) and the "hardware" Avionics Grid into which they are slotted. Like mods, some versions of these modules can be upgraded, at the cost of some Dirac and an increase in capacity usage, to improve the effectiveness of the module. Whether a module can be upgraded in the first place is denoted by the presence of empty diamonds above the module's name, with each level filling one of these diamonds. Unlike regular mods, however, the slots these mods are placed in can also be upgraded, to a maximum of three times, and at a higher Dirac cost. When upgraded, a slot will increase the effective level of any mod slotted into it by however many times it has been upgraded, even if the mod is already at its maximum rank. Avionics are tradable amongst players. Avionics Grid The Avionics Grid provides the means to slot in the respective modules. It is divided into 9 Integrated and 3 Tactical universal slots to the right (assignable in any desired order) as well as 3 specialized Battle slots to the left (exclusively for ability 1 to 3 Avionics each). Any of these 15 slots can be additionally upgraded up to 3 times, Rank 1 for 200 Dirac, Rank 2 for 600 Dirac and Rank 3 for 1,800 Dirac. Thus, costing a total of 39,000 Dirac to max out a Grid. These Rank bonuses stack onto any Avionics module slotted into them thus able to increase even ones without any innate ranks or powering them beyond their Maximum Rank (indicated by the blue bonus cells in the charts below). Integrated Avionics These modules provide a passive bonus to the stats of the Railjack. Each Sigma Railjack comes with three unique "starter" Integrated Avionics pre-installed, which do not belong to any manufacturer House. The bonus the avionics give can be described as: : (Avionic Rank + 1 + Grid Slot Rank)}} Cell Coloring Blue cells = Boosted Avionics due to Grid Rank Bonus of 1 to 3 Red cells = Unavailable Ablative Shell Reduce Chem Damage Anode Cell Increases Shield Recharge rate. Bulkhead Increases Railjack Hull (health). Conic Nozzle Increases (base) Speed. Forward Artillery Increases Forward Artillery (the Tunguska cannon) Damage. Heat Sink Reduces Incendiary damage (only applies to enemy projectiles, not fire hazards). Hull Weave Increases Railjack armor. Hyperflux Increases Flux Energy. Hyperstrike Increases Turret damage (both pilot and gunner seats). Ion Burn Increases Boost Speed. Last Stand Increases All Turret Damage when Hull is below 20%. Maxima Increases Max Shields. Phasic Weave Reduces Ionic Damage. Polar Coil Increases Turret Heat Capacity. Predator Increases all Turret Critical Chance. Ripload Decreases Ordnance Reload time. Section Density Increase all Turret Critical Damage. Thermatic Reduces Frost damage. Warhead Increases Ordnance damage. Winged Storm Increase nearby ally ArchWing Damage by X% within XXm. Winged Cyclone Increase Archwing Speed by X% within 100m. Winged Force Increase Archwing Shields by X% within XXm. Winged Steel Increase nearby ally Archwing Armor by X% within XXm. Tactical Avionics These modules provide special abilities that can be deployed through the tactical map screen. Breach Quanta Temporarily stalls Hull Breach for x''' seconds. Cooldown of 300s Battle Forge Reduces Forge Cooldown by '''x seconds. Cooldown of 480s. Fire Suppression Extinguishes up to x''' fire hazards which included electrical ones. Cooldown of 300s. Flow Burn Increases Speed and Speed Boost for 5s. Cooldown of 240s. Possibly maxes out at rank 7. Form Up Recall all Crew Members to the Railjack and heal them by '''x%. Cooldown of 240s. Intruder Stasis Freezes all Enemy Boarding Parties for x''' seconds. Cooldown of 300s. Squad Renew Heal all Railjack squad members by '''x%. Cooldown of 300s. Void Cloak Cloaks the Railjack at the expense of engine speed. Cooldown of 120s. *''Note: Void Cloak seems to reach its cap at rank 4. It is currently unknown if this is the intended behaviour.'' :: * Rank 3 + Grid 3 : Duration 40sec Speed Reduced 30% Drain 9 :: * Rank 4 : Duration 50 sec Speed Reduced 50% Drain 10 Battle Avionics These modules provide powerful abilities that are used similarly to Warframe abilities. Unlike Tactical and Integrated avionics, however, they cannot be slotted freely into any of the available slots. Each Battle Avionic fits into one of the three available spots and only in that one, and will not show up in as an option in the other two. Grid upgrades consume Dirac, needing 200 for rank 1, 600 for rank 2 and 1800 for rank 3. First Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 25) Munitions Vortex Deploys a bubble that absorbs fire for X seconds. Detonates for all accumulated damage over X meters. Drops from Elite Gyre Taktis (Saturn.) (Rank 4 is presumed numbers based off being a Rank 2 Munitions Vortex in a Rank 2 Grid Slot). Blackout Pulse Deploys an electro-magnetic pulse, dealing damage to enemies withing 100m and disabling them temporarily. Manually detonate to increase the Blast Radius to 250m. Drops from Gyre Taktis (Saturn.) Flux Energy Cost: 25. Numbers are presumed from a Max Rank (4) on maxed Grid. Requires 8 Capacity at max Rank. Second Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 50) Tether Emits a field that restricts the movement of enemy targets for a certain time and then detonates, dealing damage to all enemies within an increased range. Drops from Kosma Taktis (Earth) and Gyre Flak (Saturn.) Particle Ram Creates a cone-shaped plasma ram at the head of the Railjack (cone is around 3-4x as wide as the Railjack at the widest point and around 2x as long) damaging things that collide with its hitbox and will last until manually launched, even persisting through mission transitions (but not the Dry Dock.) This ram can be launched off the front of the Railjack as a projectile, dealing damage to anything it contacts until it dissipates. Dissipation has no extra cost. Drops from Kosma Taktis (Earth) and Elite Exo Flak (Veil.) Shatter Burst Launches a rocket that functions similar to Elytron's Thumper in that it creates an area of effect that continuously releases explosions that damage enemies, however it must be stuck to a surface. Drops from Elite Exo Flak (Veil.) Third Battle Slot (Flux Energy Cost: 100) Seeker Volley Releases a volley of homing missiles at the cost of 100 Flux Energy. These missiles can make short work of fighters and Ramsleds outside of the Veil, but deal negligible damage to Crewships regardless of their level. Damage increases with the Warhead Avionic, but not with upgraded MKI, MKII, MKIII rockets. Drops from Kosma Cutter (Earth) and Elite Exo Cutter (Veil) Void Hole Creates a large black hole that sucks in enemies and deals continous damage every second to all enemies inside. Drops from Exo Outrider (Veil.) Fiery Phoenix Leave a trail of fire dealing 200 Damage per second to enemies. Gain 10% speed and 22% damage reduction while active. Accumulates 60 damage per second that unleashes upon deactivation over 175m. Flux Energy Cost: 50 Flux on use. 5 per second while active. Drops from Exo Outrider (Veil.) Patch History *You can now trade Avionics in your Dojo or Maroo’s Bazaar! *Introduced. }} Category:Railjack Category:Mechanics Category:Update 27